Keep Reaching for the Stars
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: Cid and Yuffie have a talk about never letting go of a dream that's almost in reach.


"Good-bye Shrina No. 26"

Cid walked out the back door of his house to his backyard. The night sky hung over his head as he walked towards the Tiny Bronco. He took the pack of cigarettes, that were carefully tucked in his goggles, out as he sat on the wing of his plane. "What's the use of having these?" he took off the goggles and looked down at them. He looked back over to his house. Inside, his team were talking about the meteor problem and what to do about Sephiroth. "What's the point? There's no way to stop that thing from coming down" he thought as he took out a cigarette and popped it into his mouth. Taking out a lighter, he noticed that the back door opened, and then closed. "Hey, Highwind" Yuffie walked over smiling. Cid ignored her and tried to get the lighter to start. "What's wrong?" she asked. He continued to ignore her. "I'm not going to leave unless you tell me" she sat down next to him. Finally getting the lighter to work, Cid lit his cig and turned to her. "I'm upset" he growled. "Is that it?" Yuffie asked, a bit confused. "Yes" Cid started to raise his voice. "No need to get so stingy!" she looked away.

"It's about the rocket, isn't it?" she asked. Cid looked at her slowly. "Yeah, the rocket did look pretty cool. I've never seen anything so big in my life" she smiled a little. He looked back down. "Hey, you took your goggles off" she turned back to him. "I was a little tired a wearing them" Cid mumbled. "But you looked like a real pilot with those on!" she said. "Looked" Cid closed his eyes for a minute. "I'm sorry" she held her knees. There was a moment of silence before Cid spoke up. "You know, these goggles were given to me by my father" he looked down at the goggles. "Your father?" Yuffie said a little interested. "My father wanted to become a pilot as well. I remember when I was a kid, he would always build models and toys after any idea of an airship he could think of. I would watch him hour after hour, building his ships until it was time to for me to go to bed" Cid smiled a little. "That must've been a fun past time" Yuffie rolled her eyes. Cid chuckled a little. "It was for me. Even though I'd get bored, I'd always want to watch him build them" Cid took the cigarette out of his mouth. "So, what happened to him?" Yuffie asked. Cid frowned a little. "When I was a few years younger than you, he was killed" Cid answered. "Killed?" Yuffie exclaimed. "He was shot and killed by Robert Shinra, Rufus's grandfather, for not giving him a cratefull of airship toys so he could sell them for money" Cid clutched his goggles. "But, my father was strong, he didn't sell the planes for money. He gave them away and got happiness forgiving them in return, but he would never give them to somebody as greedy as him" Cid looked to the side.

"That's sad. I wish my dad could act like that, but he's just some hopeless bum!" Yuffie layed back on the wing. "Your father's not all that bad, he rules a nation and keeps track of it doesn't he?" Cid asked. "Yeah, but he's given up hope on almost everything!" Yuffie explained. "He hasn't lost hope for you to become a true ninja has he?" Cid asked. "Well, I guess not" Yuffie agreed. Cid looked up at the sky and squinted. "I'm tired of seeing meteor blocking out the stars" Cid mumbled. "Then why don't you look away from it?" Yuffie asked. "There's nowhere else to look" Cid answered. "Then turn this way" Yuffie got up and quickly slid over to the other side. Cid turned around and sat next to her. "See, over here, meteor's light doesn't even reach" Yuffie pointed to the sky. "Guess your right" Cid agreed. "Too bad I'll never make it back up there" Cid shook his head. "What did you just say?" Yuffie asked. "I'll never make it up to the stars since my rocket is gone and meteor's in the way" Cid said a little louder. "I bet you materia you can make it back up there!" Yuffie gave him a thumbs up.

"What do you mean?" Cid asked. "If you could make it up there before, I bet you could do it again!" Yuffie answered. "My mom told me that there are tons of stars in the sky, there's one for all of us. You should make your star glow brighter with hope" she smiled. "My own star" Cid looked up. "A few days after my father died," Cid started, "old man Shinra came by and stole some of his models. After he started selling those, that's how he started his own business, but I was able to save one model" he stopped and waited for her question. "Which one?" Yuffie asked. "It was a model my father really wanted to build. The Sierra" he answered. "Sounds pretty cool" Yuffie smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna started building it straight after we defeat Sephiroth" he looked back down at his goggles. "Continue his legacy?" Yuffie asked convincingly. "I'd never quit on my father" he looked to her. "Yes! That's the Cid I know! He always keeps his hopes up!" Yuffie cheered. "That's right, I'm Cid Highwind and I'm gonna build the best airship yet!" he laughed. "Wow, this is the first conversation that you've never sweared in" Yuffie slid off the plane. "Guess you're right" Cid agreed. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Oh, and here" she tossed him a green materia to him. "You deserve it more than me" she winked to him. He looked down at it and smiled. "You keep it. There's plenty others, you need this to reach your goal of becoming a real ninja" he tossed it back.

"Thanks, Highwind" she thanked him. "I bet your father's really proud to hear you say all these things" she opened the back door. "I hope he is" Cid looked up to the sky. "Cid" Yuffie called. He turned to her. "Don't stop reaching for the stars because someday, you'll reach higher then them someday" she smiled before turning back and entering the door. "Yeah," Cid looked back up at the stars and smiled as he put his hand up to them, "Don't stop reaching for those stars"


End file.
